Reconfigurable antennas with wideband tunability of radiation pattern, frequency, and polarization are in high demand as modern devices need to be flexible enough to operate under a variety of circumstances using multiple data transfer technologies. Therefore, there is a current need in the art for antennas that can effectively deliver these characteristics in appropriate form factors.